


they're just old light

by aformofmotion



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aformofmotion/pseuds/aformofmotion
Summary: I think we forget that space wasn’t Jim’s dream until Pike got involved, and staying on earth wouldn’t actually be the end of the world for him. So, what if he saidnowhen they offered him the Enterprise?





	they're just old light

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr in terrible tumblrfic format in 2014.
> 
> I loved you first, I loved you first  
> Beneath the stars came fallin’ on our heads  
> But they’re just old light, they’re just old light  
> ~Regina Spektor, Samson

"Did I do something wrong?" Bones asks when the weight of the waiting gets to be too much for him.

"What? No? Bones, what are you talking about?" 

"Don’t play dumb, Jim. I know they gave you the Enterprise. Why haven’t you requested me for your CMO?"

Jim blinks. "Oh. No. No, Bones, they didn’t- I mean, they offered her to me, yeah, but I turned it down."

"You turned it down?"

"Yeah. I, uh, I only joined Starfleet because Pike dared me to do better than my dad, and I did that, so. I’m gonna stay here and help Scotty rebuild the ships we lost around Vulcan." 

"But you loved having a starship." 

Jim shrugs. "You didn’t, and I love you more."


End file.
